leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Box: Ruby
Pokémon Box Ruby & Sapphire (Japanese: ポケモンボックス ルビー＆サファイア Pokémon Box Ruby & Sapphire) is a Nintendo GameCube Pokémon utility. Pokémon Box itself is not so much a game as it is a storage system for Trainers' Pokémon. It was released on May 30, 2003 in Japan and on July 11, 2004 in North America. In North America, however, it was only available at the in . In Europe, it could be purchased in a GameCube Bundle which included Pokémon Colosseum, a memory card, and a GameCube-Game Boy Advance Game Link Cable; there were also a limited number of Pokémon Box games available on the Stars Catalogue on the Nintendo of Europe website. Blurb The Ultimate Utility for the Poké-Maniac Is Here! * Store up to 1,500 Pokémon from Pokémon Ruby or Pokémon Sapphire! * Organize, collect, sort and search your Pokémon! * Play Pokémon Ruby or Pokémon Sapphire on your TV! * Display your Pokémon on a Showcase stage! Customize the stage and background then display your Pokémon! Features Trainers can store up to 1,500 Pokémon in twenty-five boxes that hold 60 Pokémon each and trade between , as well as . All of the Pokémon can be stored on a GameCube memory card, requiring the full 59 blocks for save data. A special edition Ruby and Sapphire Memory Card 59 is included with most versions of the game for players to use (the European version just comes with a normal memory card). The host of the game, Brigette, is the creator of the mass storage system, and is the sister of Lanette, who developed the standard storage system along with Bill. The game also comes with a GameCube-to-Game Boy Advance Game Link Cable, which allows Trainers to deposit Pokémon from their Game Boy Advance game to Box without the need to trade. Once a Pokémon is in a Box, Trainers can examine the stats of their Pokémon and, using the "Go to List" option, open a spreadsheet-style graph with numerous categories such as original Trainer, moves, Pokémon Contest stats, friendship, and level. This layout is similar to the List view found in and Pokémon Stadium 2 when using the Box feature found within both of those games. If a Ruby or Sapphire game that does not have the National Pokédex is connected to Pokémon Box and there are Pokémon in Pokémon Box not in that game's regional Pokédex, those Pokémon will not have their Pokédex numbers displayed. If a game with the National Pokédex is connected to Pokémon Box, Pokémon Box's Pokédex Mode is upgraded to the National Mode so non-regional Pokédex numbers will be displayed from then on regardless of whether a Ruby or Sapphire player has acquired the Nat Dex or not. Players may also display their Pokémon using the "Showcase" option from the main menu in Brigette's Room. This feature allows players to create a stage from a combination of ten backgrounds, ten stage patterns, and five types of display pieces. They are also able to choose from one of eight music tracks, all of which have been remixed or ported from . However, this view is only for show, and does not display any statistics about the Pokémon that are being displayed. Certain conditions in each game must be met before Pokémon Box can be fully utilized: In * Players must have received the Pokédex from Professor Birch before they can deposit their Pokémon. * Players must have 100 Pokémon caught in the Pokédex before they can withdraw any Pokémon which they did not deposit. In * Players must have Hall of Fame data and must have received the National Pokédex before they can deposit their Pokémon. * Players must have 100 Pokémon caught in the Pokédex before they can withdraw any Pokémon which they did not deposit. In * Players must have finished the Sevii Islands quest and activated trades with Hoenn-based games with the and before they can deposit or withdraw any Pokémon. * Players must have 100 Pokémon caught in the Pokédex before they can withdraw any Pokémon which they did not deposit. Bonus Eggs When a certain number of Pokémon are deposited from a game cartridge, an additional Pokémon Egg will be deposited. The Pokémon that hatches will know a special move that it would not learn normally and that cannot be passed down through . The deposited Pokémon do not all need to have the same original Trainer ID number, but must be transferred from the same game cartridge into Pokémon Box. This means that, in cases where a player has access to multiple games, all of the Pokémon can be transferred to one, then moved into Box. The Pokémon that are available from the special Eggs are: Swablu Egg This special Egg can be received at the start of the game. | gender=2| level=5| game=3r| ndex=333| shiny=egg| egg=yes| types=2| typea=Normal| typeb=Flying| ot= | id=(Hatcher's)| ability=1| ability1=Natural Cure| met=(Location hatched)| encounter=egg| nature=Random| type1=Flying|move1=Peck| type2=Normal|move2=Growl| type3=Normal|move3=False Swipe| receive=no| country=all regions| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes| firered=yes| leafgreen=yes| emerald=yes| box=yes| distribution=no}} Zigzagoon Egg This special Egg can be received if at least 100 Pokémon are in the Box. | gender=2| level=5| game=3r| ndex=263| shiny=egg| egg=yes| typea=Normal| ot= | id=(Hatcher's)| ability=1| ability1=Pickup| met=(Location hatched)| encounter=egg| nature=Random| type1=Normal|move1=Tackle| type2=Normal|move2=Growl| type3=Normal|move3=Tail Whip| type4=Normal|move4=ExtremeSpeed| receive=no| country=all regions| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes| firered=yes| leafgreen=yes| emerald=yes| box=yes| distribution=no}} Skitty Egg This special Egg can be received if at least 500 Pokémon are in the Box. | gender=2| level=5| game=3r| ndex=300| shiny=egg| egg=yes| typea=Normal| ot= | id=(Hatcher's)| ability=1| ability1=Cute Charm| met=(Location hatched)| encounter=egg| nature=Random| type1=Normal|move1=Tackle| type2=Normal|move2=Growl| type3=Normal|move3=Tail Whip| type4=Normal|move4=Pay Day| receive=no| country=all regions| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes| firered=yes| leafgreen=yes| emerald=yes| box=yes| distribution=no}} Pichu Egg This special Egg can be received if 1499 Pokémon are in the Box. | gender=2| level=5| game=3r| ndex=172| shiny=egg| egg=yes| typea=Electric| ot= | id=(Hatcher's)| ability=1| ability1=Static| met=(Location hatched)| encounter=egg| nature=Random| type1=Electric|move1=Thunder Shock| type2=Normal|move2=Charm| type3=Water|move3=Surf| receive=no| country=all regions| hm=Surf| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes| firered=yes| leafgreen=yes| emerald=yes| box=yes| distribution=no}} Emulation Aside from being a storage device, Pokémon Box can be used to play on a television without the Game Boy Player. Only those two versions (but not ) can be played and the storage system on the memory card cannot be accessed via the in-game PC, just the game cartridge's boxes. In this way, it is much like the Game Boy Tower of and Pokémon Stadium 2. Players can access this feature by choosing the option "Go to Adventure" from the title menu. This is currently the only official way to play any hand held version of Pokémon on the Wii. Staff Trivia * is the only non-Legendary Pokémon featured on the North American box art. * The game was originally going to be translated as Pokémon Memory Magic in some parts of Europe,n-Europe: News: Pokémon name change (archive) but ultimately, they used translations of Pokémon Box Ruby & Sapphire. In other languages |bordercolor= |ja=ポケモンボックス ルビー＆サファイア |de=Pokémon Box: Rubin und Saphir |es=Pokémon Box: Rubí y Zafiro |fr=Pokémon Box : Rubis & Saphir |it=Pokémon Box: Rubino e Zaffiro}} References Category:Games Category:Nintendo GameCube games de:Pokémon Box: Rubin und Saphir es:Pokémon Box: Rubí y Zafiro fr:Pokémon Box : Rubis et Saphir it:Pokémon Box Rubino e Zaffiro ja:ポケモンボックス zh:宝可梦整理箱 红宝石＆蓝宝石